


【晴艾R18】还是药

by iinkP



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinkP/pseuds/iinkP





	【晴艾R18】还是药

Lofter存档

【晴艾R18】还是肉

痛楚如火焰在皮肤之下延绵不绝地灼烧着。  
这可真痛啊，时缟晴人维持着躺在地板上的动作，盯着被涂画得乱七八糟的天花板，心里想着。过了这么多天伤口还是没有痊愈，这家伙是怎么一声不吭地忍受下来的。  
自从变成了怪物一般的永生躯体，即使是致命的伤口也会快速愈合，肉体的疼痛不过是咬咬牙便可以熬过的小小考验。然而眼下持续的伤痛才是身为人类的证明。时缟晴人苦笑起来，如此脆弱的肉体，却是他除了怀念与羡慕之外再也无法企及的东西。  
他将无谓的感叹赶出脑海，小心翼翼地起身，捧起身边的饭盒。在连着被艾尔艾尔弗赶出房间几次之后，时缟晴人只能出此下策，劫控了这个消沉地家伙的身体。如果让你就这样不明不白地死掉了的话，我们的契约就完了，时缟晴人自言自语着打开了饭盒。米饭的香气扑面而来，却让他止不住呕吐的冲动，胸口似有岩山让人无法喘息，他几乎也想要丢掉食物，只是躺在黑暗中了。  
时缟晴人对这样的反应并不陌生。  
在青梅竹马离开后的很长一段时间里，他都是这样的感受。  
悲伤、痛苦与悔恨，交织混杂在一道，如胸中岩山足下沼泽，即使光天化日也似有黑影随行。  
想要追随亡者的脚步而去在此刻竟是最容易的事，呼吸与保持清醒只让人痛苦不堪。  
别指望把自己关在房间里悄声无息地死掉。时缟晴人将食物塞进口中，逼迫喉咙咽下去，什么味道也尝不出来。无所谓，只要能让肉体活下去，无论是饭菜还是营养液，都一股脑地吞下去。  
活着吧，我的契约者。还有仗要打。

“时缟晴人，你做了什么？”  
艾尔艾尔弗睁开双眼，仅仅迷茫了一阵，便从身体的感受上明白发生过什么。  
“……多此一举。我说了，出去。”  
“你想用伤口感染或者是饿死自己的办法来撕毁契约的话，我可是不会接受的。”终于回到自己身体的时缟晴人在他身边坐下，低头道：“就算勉强逃脱了追击，也不知道多尔希亚军下一步会有什么打算，之后我们会有作战会议。”  
“……随便你们。”  
“都说是 我们 的作战会议了，你应当出席。”时缟晴人说，“时间紧迫，没有感伤的时间。”  
艾尔艾尔弗有点想笑，他在一片混沌中想起自己曾无数次对时缟晴人说过这句话，也无数次拦截下因愤怒而挥来的他的拳头。如今听到时缟晴人说出这句话，简直是莫大的讽刺与报应。  
“真可笑。时缟晴人，现在我落到和你一般的地步，”艾尔艾尔弗暗哑的声音在黑暗中响起，“也许我该和你一样，无谋地进行复仇。”  
不一样。时缟晴人几乎脱口而出。我们不一样。我的生活曾经是和平的，与带来战争的你们不同，我珍视的人们本不该受到你所带来的灾难。  
然而和那位令人尊敬的女性相处短短数时，让时缟晴人能够完全理解艾尔艾尔弗不惜性命的原因，同时他也醒悟，没有一个人应当受到这样的伤害。  
时缟晴人第一次感到自己和艾尔艾尔弗是平等的。  
之前的自己只是在艾尔艾尔弗操纵下肆意复仇的怪物，仅依靠他的指令在战场上横行。而如今连他所依赖的大脑也陷入混沌，他理解他的心情，但两个盲目的人无法在战争中存活。  
我会让战争画上休止符的，这不仅是为了我自己。时缟晴人想。  
“艾尔艾尔弗，”时缟晴人清了清嗓子，说：“即使你还打算烂在这个地方，我也仍然会去战斗的。”  
“求之不得，”艾尔艾尔弗一动不动地躺着回答他：“出去。”  
“我不会走的，为了之后的战斗，现在我要补充符文。”时缟晴人一口气说完剩下的话。  
室内长久的寂静，时缟晴人几乎做好了艾尔艾尔弗暴怒地攻击他的准备。然后就在他走神的一瞬，一只手抓住了他的领子，凶狠地将他拉近。  
艾尔艾尔弗的声音毫无感情地在黑暗中幽幽响起。  
“这真是个不错的判断。我们做吧，时缟晴人。”

室内几乎什么都看不见，时缟晴人只能摸黑解开两人的扣子，褪下衬衫和长裤。触碰到身下人温热的肌肤，时缟晴人胡乱地抚摸起来，代替眼睛，用双手感受艾尔艾尔弗的脸颊、胸前的突起以及精练的腰肢。  
他想起艾尔艾尔弗身上还带着未痊愈的伤，便连手上的动作也犹豫起来，最后只能用唇舌小心翼翼地一寸寸在身下人的肌肤上留下印记。时缟晴人吮吻他的乳尖直到挺立，再移向另一边，想象着饱受戏弄的乳尖应在艾尔艾尔弗淡色的肌肤上映出粉嫩的色泽。  
时缟晴人双手顺着侧胸滑到腰间，轻轻地揉捏着。当吻至小腹的时候，艾尔艾尔弗终于漏出了一丝呻吟，胸口起伏着。握住手中的性器，时缟晴人回想着艾尔艾尔弗的动作，将它吞入了口中。仔细想来平时只有艾尔艾尔弗为他口交，让时缟晴人赶紧硬起来，然后赶紧开始性事、结束性事，他自己倒是没什么经验。并非他不愿意，只是每当他流露出这样的念头，总会被艾尔艾尔弗斥责浪费时间。  
但今天艾尔艾尔弗是一定不会横加干预了。时缟晴人想。他尽力将性器吞到最深，舌头也灵活地舔弄着，唾液顺着性器淌下来。艾尔艾尔弗不规律地抽着气，依旧不发声，然而他微微反拱的腰肢和颤抖的大腿让时缟晴人觉得自己应当干得不错。于是时缟晴人按住他的腿根将两腿分得更开，用唾液去湿润即将承受他的地方，指尖则骚弄着入口处，等到它柔软一点的时候，便毫不客气地进入两根手指。

在时缟晴人缓慢地挤入体内之时，艾尔艾尔弗终于难耐地呻吟出声。只用唾液润滑果然还是不够，艾尔艾尔弗的内部抗拒着他的入侵，两个人都不好受。但是这样的性事早已进行过数次，两名少年都心知肚明，只要继续下去，身体就会变得柔软而火烫，干涩的内里也会变得又湿又热且来者不拒，待到两人都获得高潮，符文的流淌也会变得疯狂。时缟晴人将艾尔艾尔弗的双腿环在自己腰侧，抽动起来。  
喘息声与肉体碰撞的声音在暗室内此起彼伏，渐渐地混杂进丝丝水声，而艾尔艾尔弗的呻吟也逐渐冲破了压抑。  
“嗯，啊……啊……”艾尔艾尔弗仰起头呻吟，躯体无助地扭动着，足尖不受控制地颤动，然而因为腰部的桎梏，他无法逃脱快感的漩涡，肌肤变得火烫，再也感受不到地板的冰凉。  
即使再放空自己，艾尔艾尔弗也感受得到时缟晴人因为他的伤而小心翼翼。时缟晴人一只手虚虚地垫在他的背部，隔绝他与地板的碰撞，另一只手则不安分地套弄着他的性器，使他被双重的快感所淹没。  
侵占着他身体的人在暗室中也只能看到隐约轮廓。无尽头的黑暗正如他现在的人生，苦苦追寻的光最终还是在指缝间湮灭，而自己则正被怪物侵犯着，并享受着这样的快感。  
像生活在没有光线的海底的深海鱼一样溺死就好了。这样的愿望也要被那个愚蠢的怪物所击破，用可笑的目标和作茧自缚的契约所击破。那个怪物正伏在他的身体上喘息着，时不时有汗水滴撒在他的脸上。下身因为他的动作而阵阵抽搐，酥麻感顺着脊髓冲击着大脑。就算是这样一个家伙，竟然仍想要战斗。

艾尔艾尔弗抬腿踢开了时缟晴人，两人分离开，都为这瞬间的空虚而一阵轻颤。  
“怎么了，艾尔艾尔弗，”时缟晴人问，“如果想要现在停止的话我就……”  
闭嘴。艾尔艾尔弗说。时缟晴人听见一声响动，接着，一只手握住了他坚挺的性器，引导着他重新进入湿热的内部。他明白过来，艾尔艾尔弗现在一定趴伏在地上，翘起臀部和他紧紧结合在一起。  
“别这么磨蹭，随你喜欢地做吧。”艾尔艾尔弗的声音闷闷地传来。  
不需要他催促第二次。  
时缟晴人稍稍退出一点，随即深深地埋进了自己。  
“啊，啊！…嗯，时缟……晴人，再用力点！”身下人用命令的口吻催促着，然而当时缟晴人对着他的敏感处猛烈撞击的时候，他又忍不住颤着声音求饶。  
黑暗封锁了视觉，却让感官更加敏锐，交合处黏腻的水声和艾尔艾尔弗带着哭腔的呻吟让四周的温度都不断攀高，而他身体的每一丝颤抖都尽在时缟晴人掌握之中。  
跪趴的姿势让时缟晴人进入得极深，内壁被摩擦得火烫，却仍旧不知足得缠上来。到达顶峰之时，时缟晴人最后一次撞进去，释放在艾尔艾尔弗的体内。而艾尔艾尔弗也在那一瞬间绞紧了内里，迎来了高潮。

时缟晴人将艾尔艾尔弗翻转过来，他听见他的呻吟里带上了浓重的鼻音。  
抚开被汗水沾湿的银色发丝，凑上去吻他的眼角，却尝到了咸咸的味道，不断涌出来。  
这家伙在哭。  
艾尔艾尔弗无力地被时缟晴人揽在臂弯内，身下尚且一片狼藉，却只是咬紧牙关无声地流泪。  
不要哭。哭吧。不要哭。哭吧。  
不知道该对他说什么。时缟晴人有一点犹豫。想到这样一个冰冷的家伙竟然如此痛苦地流泪，时缟晴人都禁不住同情。但艾尔艾尔弗不是需要同情的人。  
时缟晴人只能无声地吻去他的泪水，从眼角一直到脸颊。  
咸咸的味道一直蔓延到他的唇边。  
黑暗温柔地拥抱二人。  
只是要抹去他的眼泪罢了。时缟晴人对自己说，接着，他第一次将用自己的唇瓣触碰他的。第一次吻了艾尔艾尔弗。


End file.
